Reflection
by Rune-Yami
Summary: Japan injures him self and is being piggy-back by America. After he gets patched up, America confesses through pocky. You get where I'm comming from.


Yo so this is a little something I owe kiku-dii, because she did something for me. (The was not meant to intentionally ryhme)

This was inspired by one sparxpunx artworks. So I hope you guys enjoy it!

**I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Japan wondered how he got himself into this mess.

Japan was currently being piggy-backed by America because he not only cut the bottom of his foot open, but he had manged to sprain his ankle as well. He felt stupid, if he was a five year old, then by all means yes. But he was a freaking nation and looked atleast twenty something.

"Please America, put me down already," pleaed Japan.

"Nope, we have to get you home and take care of your foot."

"But it's embaressing. Can't I just lean on you?"

"No, this is quicker. Besides no ones around." Japan just groaned at America's stuborness, and rested his chin on the blonde's shoulder.

The next few minutes were silence, until America spoke.

"Hey Japan, you've changed a lot since I first met you. You were a shy, cute little thing back then," America started.

"Come to think of it, remember the cherry blossoms we would watch together? Sitting there together for hours on end, talking about troubles and good times?"

"Yeah, come to think about it, I still have that cherry blossom growing in my backyard. Y'know the one you gave me as a gift after I first met you?"

"But how? I mean Pearl Harbour and Nagasaki Hiroshima bombing. Knowing you, I thought you would of burnt them out of hatered for me and my country."

"I know this sounds stupid but...I didn't want to lose you due to a fight. I knew that one day, I would forgive you and vice versa. Your a one in a kind friend you know that? Your always willing to stick by me no matter what and I love you for that."

Japan blushed a light pink."T-thank you v-very much."

They reached Japan's house and America opened the door, they were greeted by Tony and Pochi.

"Hey you guys! Give us some space, Japan is injured here."

The two stepped aside so that America could pass through. He placed Japan on the couch and went to the kitchen to get supplies.

America walked back with some bandages, alcohol and pocky. (America loved pocky ever since Japan gave him some to try)

"Okie dokie, let's get this over with ok?"

Japan nodded and America began his work. Dabbing the cool alcohol on his wound and wrapped it the white bandage, tying a knot to keep it in place. The whole time, Japan just looked as America dressed his wound. He also had that relax feeling you get when someone does something for you.

America brought him back to earth by waving a piece of pocky in his face."Wanna piece?" Japan mumbled a yes and tried to get up since he was leaning on fore arms, but his sprained ankle was making it difficult for him to move into a cross legged. America didn't want to make it difficult on him so he held the chocolate covered stick at his lip and the japanese country shyly nipped on it.

Once he finished it, the american got an idea."Hey Japan? Wanna play a game?"

"Sure,what game?" Japan was fearing the worst.

"You already know this game," replied America, drawing a pocky stick from the box. Just as Japan feared, he knew what would happen, their lips would met. Knowing how much America loved pocky, he gladly depend the kiss to get it all.

"So ya up for a challenge?" The blonde popped a stick at his lips, the other responded by biting the other end.

They started nibbing to the middle of the stick, as soon as their lips met, America pushed the shorter one to the ground and depended the kiss, getting every last little bit of the biscuit. Leaving Japan with a deep red blush on his face.

After pulling away and panting, America lowered his head and whispered."A...shi..teru...Ja...pan." Japan got even redder."I really mean it, when I said I loved you earlier I meant it with all my heart."

"America...I-I love you t-too," Japan replied, only to feel a light nip at his ear."Nggh."

"So that's one of your sensetive spots. It will come in handy later," noted America, moving to his neck.

"Maybe we should go one step at a- Ngghm. Time." America had bitten his neck.

"Whatever you want, if your willing to stay with me." Japan flipped them so that he was on top.

"I will promise." He kissed him.

* * *

Don't nag me about grammar I know this sucks. Yeah I rushed it big deal.

Bye

-Rune


End file.
